1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode forming film and a film capacitor using the same, and more particularly, to an electrode forming film and a film capacitor using the same which can minimize reduction of capacity due to an operation of fuse parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A film capacitor is used as a DC link for stabilizing voltage in an inverter circuit system, a filter for removing a ripple current or a snubber capacitor for absorbing a surge voltage. Such a film capacitor includes an electrode forming film. The electrode forming film has a self-healing characteristic by forming a metal pattern on the surface of a dielectric substance. When dielectric breakdown occurs to the dielectric substance, the self-healing characteristic of the electrode forming film protects the film capacitor by heating and evaporating the metal pattern deposited at the area where dielectric breakdown occurred. Korean Patent No. 836567 discloses the relevant technology.
Korean Patent No. 836567 relates to a metalized plastic film for a film capacitor including split electrode parts and fuse parts. The split electrode parts are formed in a long rectangle within a range of one fourth to three fourths of the width of the film from the margin part of one side, where metal for the electrode is not deposited, toward the other side of the width direction of the film. The fuse parts are formed at one point of an area which is within a range from the split electrode of an end of the margin part to a portion which comes into contact with the metal for the electrode to have a pattern which is continuously formed at regular intervals in the longitudinal direction of the film.
The conventional electrode forming film disclosed in Korean Patent No. 836567 has a problem in that the split electrode part connected to the fuse part becomes open and the area of the electrode forming film is reduced to reduce capacity of the film capacitor when the fuse part is operated and evaporated due to dielectric breakdown. Moreover, the conventional electrode forming film has another problem in that, because the fuse parts are arranged side by side in a straight line, in a case that the fuse parts are operated and evaporated, it may influence on the neighboring fuse parts and interrupt a normal operation of the fuses.